In Dreams
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a very unusual Jedi Youngling. For as long as he can remember, his dreams have shown him the life of a Tatooine slave boy.
1. Prologue: Light

_In Dreams_

Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a very unusual Jedi Youngling. For as long as he can remember, his dreams have shown him the life of a Tatooine slave boy.

_Prologue: Light_

The first thing Yoda noticed was the silence.

Jedi Younglings are trained to be quieter than other children in the universe. But they are still children, and have all the traits that one associates with youth and growth. Particularly when they are only five years old.

A dozen children were in the room, scattered in small groups. Every one of them was sitting or lying still, with their eyes closed and a contented smile on their faces. There were Padawans who could not achieve the depth of meditation that these children were experiencing.

In the centre of the room one boy sat alone.

Yoda closed his eyes, feeling the warm, calming light of the Force flowing from the blonde child.

With a contented sigh, he opened his eyes to look at Anakin Skywalker.

Clear, crystal blue eyes met Yoda's gaze. The child smiled, almost cheekily, then closed his eyes again.

Throughout this, the meditative aura never subsided.

Yoda stepped further into the room, allowing the door to slide shut behind him. He sank to the floor, cross-legged, and opened himself to the Force.

In the presence of these younglings, it sang, as though to greet him.

Anakin Skywalker was a very unique youngling. His development would have to be observed carefully.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had this plotbunny floating around for a while, but I just rediscovered the start of the prologue sitting on my computer when I started cleaning my harddrive.

Chapter 1, 'Qui Gon', coming as soon as inspiration and university allow.


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_Four years later_

Newly-Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the halls of the Temple in a daze.

One week ago, he had been a Padawan.

One week ago, he had had a Master.

It was still so hard for him to believe Qui-Gon was gone. His Master had died in his arms. The grey-haired old Jedi had and urged him to do his duty, protecting the young Queen, but Obi-Wan hadn't been able to bear the thought of leaving him.

_Qui-Gon's smile was pained, but genuine. "Ah, Padawan. So stubborn." There had been a twinkle in his eye – was he trying to make Obi-Wan laugh? It was the last thing he felt like doing. Obi-Wan stared into Qui-Gon's eyes, desperately willing him to survive._

_Qui-Gon's hand found his, and he squeezed it gently. That was wrong, Qui-Gon was strong. _Is strong. _"I am... so... proud... of you, Obi-Wan." The words were forced out between wheezing breaths. "You will be the best Knight. I only wish... I could be there... to... see... it."_

"_Master –" What could he say to that? _Don't die_? He could hear Qui-Gon's voice in his head, reciting old lessons: This is the will of the Force._

"_Let the Force guide you, Obi-Wan." With one last smile (if they were not Jedi, you would think it full of love, but Jedi do not feel), Qui-Gon Jinn closed his eyes. His hand, grasping Obi-Wan's, went limp. Obi-Wan felt the life leave his Master's form, felt the calm acceptance of the Force._

That was the last time he'd felt calmness in the Force. He had had difficulty meditating since then. Grief was clouding his mind, he knew, but he hadn't found a way to let it go yet.

It was un-Jedi-like to wallow. Qui-Gon would be ashamed of him.

He shook his head, trying to banish the thought, and looked up to see where his unheeded feet had taken him.

Jedi Knight or not, he almost turned and ran when he realised where he was.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

The room itself was huge, with many entrances dotted all over the walls. But he had brought himself to the entrance Qui-Gon had favoured. It was near to the old master's favourite meditation spot – a moss-covered island in a quiet stream – but not so near as to preclude the possibility of a relaxing walk. Finding himself here again brought a flood of memories and emotions flooding back to Obi-Wan, which he dutifully released into the Force. He had no trouble with that, somehow. It was just the deep, quiet grief which he couldn't seem to get free of.

Instead of running, Obi-Wan turned slowly, and walked at a pace befitting a Jedi Knight.

Straight into a Youngling.

Obi-Wan staggered back a step, blinking as the blond-haired Youngling darted back, completely balanced and seemingly unruffled by the barely-avoided collision.

"Sorry, Master. I wasn't paying attention." Blue eyes smiled at him from a round, happy face. As he watched, the sheepish smile flickered, replaced by surprised recognition. Then the youngling bowed. By the time he straightened himself again, the recognition was gone.

"Do I know you, Initiate?"

There was a slight widening of the eyes, and an echo of surprise in the Force. "No, Master."

And then Obi-Wan realised a more likely possibility, and almost groaned. The Jedi were the worst gossips in the galaxy, he was sure. Had word already spread that he'd killed the Sith? That would be a good reason for the youngling recognising him. He silently braced himself for awkward questions.

The youngling tilted his head a little, studying him. Suddenly, quietly, he said, "I'm sorry about your Master." There was genuine compassion in the young voice, which took Obi-Wan by surprise.

"Thank you."

The youngling smiled at him, a smile that spoke of sympathy. "May the Force be with you." He bowed again, and walked past Obi-Wan into the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Obi-Wan turned, watching him go. "Youngling," he called out just before the boy moved out of sight, "what is your name?"

The smile he received was surprisingly shy. "Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that took a while, didn't it?_


End file.
